higurashifixfandomcom-20200214-history
Sprite and BG Patches
Summary Sprite and BG Patches PS2 sprites-only patch for MG Higurashi Kai Matsuribayashi-hen : http://www.mediafire.com/?6y47zacvbyzk93l PS2 sprites and background patch for MG Higurashi Kai Matsuribayashi-Hen V3 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=ZM7JFGUY -Hanyu in school uniform sprite missing PS2 sprites and background patch for MG Higurashi Kai Matsuribayashi-Hen V2 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=DF2C8GGT PS2 sprites and background patch for MG Higurashi Kai Minagoroshi-Hen v1.0 http://www.mediafire.com/?ytlj4idjgjm http://www.megaupload.com/?d=2NXYDDI4 PS2 sprites-only patch for MG Higurashi Kai Minagoroshi-Hen v1.0 http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ri0gxmccmv5thjk PS2 sprites and background patch for MG Higurashi Kai Tsumihoroboshi-hen v1.1b : http://www.megaupload.com/?d=1WNU9ZKR PS2 sprites-only patch for MG Higurashi Kai Tsumihoroboshi-hen : http://www.mediafire.com/?yxphxez7cw3eo37 PS2 backgrounds-only patch for MG Higurashi Kai Tsumihoroboshi-hen v3 : http://www.megaupload.com/?d=Q3AFUOYL (As is, this patch doesn't work, and I'm assuming the sprites-and-background patch for Tsumihoroboshi is the same way. For this patch to work, you need to download bgitools (in System Tools), and use arcextract.exe to extract data02000.arc to a folder, extract the patch files into this folder, then use arccreate.exe to put together data02000.arc again. Put this new .arc in your Higurashi folder, and you're good to go. Link to a prepared data02000.arc is here: http://www.mediafire.com/?u1hmokymydw) PS2 sprites and background patch for MG Higurashi Kai Meakashi-hen v1 : http://www.megaupload.com/?d=MTZAB1FT PS2 sprites-only patch for MG Higurashi Kai Meakashi-hen : http://www.mediafire.com/?0sba2bdxas11pmw PS2 backgrounds-only patch for MG Higurashi Kai Meakashi-hen v1 : http://www.megaupload.com/?d=TA4XT01L PS2 sprites and backgrounds patch for Higurashi PC v1.1b : http://www.mediafire.com/?4dhe4ubn6x992xy PS2 sprites and backgrounds patch for Higurashi PC v1.1 : http://www.megaupload.com/?d=ABZFNMQ3 PS2 sprites-only patch v1.1 : http://www.sendspace.com/file/n0deu3 PS2 backgrounds-only patch v1.1 : http://www.megaupload.com/?d=M7DXYXQE PLACE HOLDER FOR EMINENT LOLI-RIKA PATCH Reccuring Issues and Errors -Occasional Crashes (Fixed in 1.1) -Game miscellaneously shifts between day, afternoon, and sunset indoors for no apparent reason (I.E. The protag will be playing a game with the club after school, and the background will shift from the school at day time, to the afterschool sunset). This has been reported many a time, and has yet to be fixed. Currently, nobody is working on it. This issue is continuous and REMAINS UNFIXED. -There are instances in which sprites are a part of the backgrounds. Such as in chapter 1 (spoiler) ʇı sʞooq ʇsıuobɐʇoɹd ǝɥʇ ǝɹoɟǝq ʇɥbıɹ uʍopʞɐǝɹq ɐ sɐɥ puɐ 'pɐǝɥ ɹǝɥ ɹǝʌo ɹǝʌɐǝןɔ ɹǝɥ sʇɟıן ɐuǝɹ uǝɥʍ (end spoiler). Also happens often during recollections of earlier events in the chapter. A suggested solution by anon is to replace these instances (in which sprites are part of the background) is to replace those images with the relative CG from Matsuri. In situations where there is no CG, the character's appointed rape face could be used. (Though, as far as I've seen, each one DOES have a CG.) Currently, NOBODY IS WORKING ON THIS. Unfortunately, what we have might be the best we'll get until NScript ports the game. If he does. ever. - There have been error messages popping up during the second arc most notably (SPOILERS)ʞɔɐןq suɹnʇ punoɹbʞɔɐq ǝɥʇ puɐ 'dn sdod ɹoɹɹǝ uɐ ɹǝʇɥbnɐן s,uoıɯ puɐ uıɐd ǝɥʇ sǝqıɹɔsǝp ǝɥ ɥɔıɥʍ buıɹnp ˙˙˙ɥɔɐɯoʇs ǝɥʇ uı uoıɯ ʎɯ pǝqqɐʇs sı ıɥɔııǝʞ uǝɥʍ. It happens repeatedly (with the background completely black), until the background is showing the moon. The text continues and the game doesn't crash, but there is no background. Everything listed above has been fixed in v1.1b.